Valve actuation in an internal combustion engine is required in order for the engine to produce positive power, and may also be used to produce auxiliary valve events. During positive power, intake valves may be opened to admit fuel and air into a cylinder for combustion. One or more exhaust valves may be opened to allow combustion gas to escape from the cylinder. Intake, exhaust, and/or auxiliary valves may also be opened during positive power at various times for exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) for improved emissions.
Engine valve actuation also may be used to produce engine braking and brake gas recirculation (BGR) when the engine is not being used to produce positive power. During engine braking, one or more exhaust valves may be selectively opened to convert, at least temporarily, the engine into an air compressor. In doing so, the engine develops retarding horsepower to help slow the vehicle down. This can provide the operator with increased control over the vehicle and substantially reduce wear on the service brakes of the vehicle.
Engine valve(s) may be actuated to produce compression-release braking and/or bleeder braking. The operation of a compression-release type engine brake, or retarder, is well known. As a piston travels upward during its compression stroke, the gases that are trapped in the cylinder are compressed. The compressed gases oppose the upward motion of the piston. During engine braking operation, as the piston approaches the top dead center (TDC), at least one exhaust valve is opened to release the compressed gases in the cylinder to the exhaust manifold, preventing the energy stored in the compressed gases from being returned to the engine on the subsequent expansion down-stroke. In doing so, the engine develops retarding power to help slow the vehicle down. An example of a prior art compression release engine brake is provided by the disclosure of Cummins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,392, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The operation of a bleeder type engine brake has also long been known. During engine braking, in addition to the normal exhaust valve lift, the exhaust valve(s) may be held slightly open continuously throughout the remaining engine cycle (full-cycle bleeder brake) or during a portion of the cycle (partial-cycle bleeder brake). The primary difference between a partial-cycle bleeder brake and a full-cycle bleeder brake is that the former does not have exhaust valve lift during most of the intake stroke. An example of a system and method utilizing a bleeder type engine brake is provided by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,996, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The basic principles of brake gas recirculation (BGR) are also well known. During engine braking the engine exhausts gas from the engine cylinder to the exhaust manifold at a pressure greater than that of the intake manifold. BGR operation allows a portion of these exhaust gases to flow back into the engine cylinder during the intake and/or expansion strokes of the cylinder piston. In particular, BGR may be achieved by opening an exhaust valve when the engine cylinder piston is near bottom dead center position at the end of the intake and/or expansion strokes. This recirculation of gases into the engine cylinder may be used during engine braking cycles to provide significant benefits.
In many internal combustion engines, the engine intake and exhaust valves may be opened and closed by fixed profile cams, and more specifically by one or more fixed lobes or bumps which may be an integral part of each of the cams. Benefits such as increased performance, improved fuel economy, lower emissions, and better vehicle drivability may be obtained if the intake and exhaust valve timing and lift can be varied. The use of fixed profile cams, however, can make it difficult to adjust the timings and/or amounts of engine valve lift to optimize them for various engine operating conditions.
One method of adjusting valve timing and lift, given a fixed cam profile, has been to provide a “lost motion” device in the valve train linkage between the valve and the cam. Lost motion is the term applied to a class of technical solutions for modifying the valve motion proscribed by a cam profile with a variable length mechanical, hydraulic, or other linkage assembly. In a lost motion system, a cam lobe may provide the “maximum” (longest dwell and greatest lift) motion needed over a full range of engine operating conditions. A variable length system may then be included in the valve train linkage, intermediate of the valve to be opened and the cam providing the maximum motion, to subtract or lose part or all of the motion imparted by the cam to the valve.
Some lost motion systems may operate at high speed and be capable of varying the opening and/or closing times of an engine valve from engine cycle to engine cycle. Such systems are referred to herein as variable valve actuation (VVA) systems. VVA systems may be hydraulic lost motion systems or electromagnetic systems. An example of a known VVA system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,824, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Engine valve timing may also be varied using cam phase shifting. Cam phase shifters vary the time at which a cam lobe actuates a valve train element, such as a rocker arm, relative to the crank angle of the engine. An example of a known cam phase shifting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,263, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Cost, packaging, and size are factors that may often determine the desirableness of an engine valve actuation system. Additional systems that may be added to existing engines are often cost-prohibitive and may have additional space requirements due to their bulky size. Pre-existing engine brake systems may avoid high cost or additional packaging, but the size of these systems and the number of additional components may often result in lower reliability and difficulties with size. It is thus often desirable to provide an integral engine valve actuation system that may be low cost, provide high performance and reliability, and yet not provide space or packaging challenges.
Embodiments of the systems and methods of the instant disclosure may be particularly useful in engines requiring valve actuation for positive power, engine braking valve events and/or BGR valve events. Some, but not necessarily all, embodiments of the instant disclosure may provide a system and method for selectively actuating engine valves utilizing a lost motion system alone and/or in combination with cam phase shifting systems, secondary lost motion systems, and variable valve actuation systems. Some, but not necessarily all, embodiments of the instant disclosure may provide improved engine performance and efficiency during engine braking operation. Additional advantages of embodiments of the instant disclosure are set forth, in part, in the description which follows and, in part, will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description and/or from the practice of teachings described herein.